


I’m drunk, ILY

by theshipsociety



Series: I ABNORMALLY LOVE YOU (Levihan shortfic series) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipsociety/pseuds/theshipsociety
Summary: First posted in my Tumblr account (@theshipsociety). This short fiction is one of the series in I ABNORMALLY LOVE YOU (Levihan shortfic series), as a product of my headcanons. This is my drunk Levihan headcanon. First finished fanfic EVER.Attack on Titan by Hajime Isayma. I do not own the characters.





	I’m drunk, ILY

Today is one of their occasional “happy hour” in Survey Corps, spending their time drinking alcohol to the only bar they had. Hange’s being the usual bartender because she doesn’t want to be drunk. She doesn’t entirely hate alcohol, she is just afraid whatever it does in her body. Those drunk memories still gives her embarrassment.

Nonstop, she is refilling the mug of a certain soldier, sitting in front of the counter. She can tell he is so wasted, drinking the alcohol for the possibility that it can heal his broken heart, from the maiden who didn’t accepted his proposal. She was so eager to listen to every wasted people, even helping them to their problems. But to this man, she can’t helped but to say “there are still beautiful women out there” for the nth time. Of course, she herself realized that she is not with that league.

Her train of thoughts were distracted when the only captain in Survey Corps went to their direction. He told the drunken to go home (he purposely taking the man out of his seat, because it was his “spot”) but the drunk man still wants to drink and to talk. Levi would use physical force to him, but the man stood so vicious, forgetting the man who wants his seat.

“Ohh, Levi the strongest human! I wonder how many girls would want to marry you!”

An awkward seconds just filled the room. The drunk soldier purposely looking at the space, realizing that there is no one would flirt this captain.

“Soldier, the best advice you can do now is just don’t tell whatever you were thinking right now”, Hange cautioned the drunk man to follow Levi’s wish and to go home. The soldier didn’t let himself be controlled by the higher ups and he placed his arm onto Levi’s shoulder.

“How sad the humanity’s strongest is not popular with the girls. That’s such shame to his popularity”

“I already warned you soldier if you wished to live for tomorrow, run!” it was already an order when Hange is now pulling the drunk man out of the room.

The drunk man’s words had an effect on him, Hange told herself as she can see Levi’s stared harder than the usual way, without doing something. He even stopped threatening the man.

“Am I right, Captain Levi? It must be so sad!”

“Will you shut your stinking mouth with those nonsense?”

“Do your pride hurt when every time you go here, nobody flirts you?”

This man will pulled straight to hell if he didn’t shut up Hange assures it. She immediately prepared drink for Levi as she saw his gestures. She didn’t know Levi’s now staring hard to her.

“Soldier, I don’t care and want people flirt to me.” From Hange’s previously pulling the man a while ago, is now Levi’s holding the man’s shoulders, forcibly pushing him down to seat. Hange gave Levi his glass of alcohol.

“Because there’s someone already in my life you missed to know.” Levi sipped his alcohol after he whispered those words to the man.

He finished all the contents in the glass in one go. He gestured Hange to fill up his drink again, and to fast paced movement, he tucked Hange’s collar, and yet he kissed her. He also separates her lips with his thumb to open, telling her to drink the alcohol from his mouth. Hange didn’t even have the second to respond to his unexpected rough kiss, though she drank little amounts of Levi’s alcohol. This clean freak even forgot the rules of hygiene! Some alcohol spilled in their mouth as they both devoured each other’s mouth. Hange can already feel the effects of the alcohol she ingested, she can feel the heat of their sudden PDA. They both forgot that people were all starting at them and they both didn’t cared what’s happening.

Their lips parted but Levi’s licked Hange’s lips for the spilled alcohol. He smiled for a second and kissed her again. They parted for the second time but Hange just left out of blue, still registering the kissing scenario.

“I don’t flirt. I love.” Levi whispered to the drunk man again, like he was lecturing him what to do. The soldier, in fear of whatever daring scence captain and the squad leader will do, ran out of the bar. The man must be so horribly regretting what he said a while ago.

Back to the bar, Levi was still looking at the door after the drunk man’s farewell. Hange is back to her senses, but still in the influence of the alcohol. She has to control herself right now that she has the bartender job this night, her mood is now starting to change for the worst. So she called Moblit to go out, who is in the back room behind the counter, for he was the cook for the side dishes.

“Moblit, my head hurts just now, let Nifa do that job. Just for this night please.” He probably didn’t saw what happened earlier, she was worried what might Moblit would do to her if he saw all of those. He followed her orders without a second thought and wondering why the room became quiet.

She let seconds to pass in order to let the everyone’s mood into normal so that she can go out. Just a small amount of alcohol can make her body to move uncontrolled. She may be that crazy always, but it could be worst with alcohol. With her last duty before she goes out, she again refilled Levi’s glass. She caught Levi’s eyes looking at her, taking her eyes off and move away in a swift movement so that he can’t see her blushing. Levi is now left in the air, he already realized he’d done wrong. He knew Hange was taking off her service, but he didn’t go with her pace so that people won’t think he made Hange mad. Just a few drinks, he also went outside.

He can’t find her, even in her laboratory, offices and her bedroom. He passed across other’s rooms, even to his room. He latter remembered what his bedroom door look like when he last went out. Crossing to his door for second time, he is right that someone’s in his room. And it was Hange.

“Hange, I’m so—”

“Levi, I’m sorry but, could you take this responsibility? I don’t know if the alcohol’s talking, but could you, please don’t be an asshole. GO FUCK SAY IT TO ME YOU REALLY FEEL TO ME AND DON’T FUCKASS KISS ME TO PROVE YOURSELF A MAN!”

“I’m not drunk. I would like to be drunk with those affection you gave to me. I wanted to kiss you before, but now I licked those lips and it tasted alcohol. It was bitter but your lips tasted sweeter. I don’t know either if this alcohol made me so stupid and do whatever I can’t do to you usually. Am I coward? I don’t know. But someone who told me I wasn’t incapable of loving other people made me mad. I’m so unlovable, I know. Should I stick to that reason not to love someone?” Hange was surprised Levi can speak coherent sentences to more than 20 words if drunk.

“But Levi, he said that you aren’t popular with girls, not with you incapable of loving someone. It’s so different! And do you think I’m that woman?”

“You are Hange and you are what you wanted to act. I don’t care what it means to be a man. My attraction to you is because you act yourself and so natural. Hange, just be yourself and I had to be that person capable of loving you.”

Silence dominated the room and their eyes glued to each other. Hange still dumbfounded to the sudden confession of the Captain.

“If you are not drunk tomorrow, do you think you can still say those words to me again?”

“I’ll remember this moment and prove it that it is true. I won’t promise, I’ll fucking do. I could be drunk but still love you..”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, I need your critics on this for future improvements. Thank you!


End file.
